


So in Love with Two

by Im_ur_Misconception



Category: Gundam Wing, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Adventure, Domestic Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Mystery, PTSD, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-06-09 00:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_ur_Misconception/pseuds/Im_ur_Misconception
Summary: Kagome has been happy for three years with boyfriend InuYasha. Then one day it all comes crashing down when she spots him with another woman. From there, her life is turned upside down, inside out by two men who save/help her by happenstance. From there she comes to know them, like and love them until something causes her to freak. This is their story. This is their adventure... Based on the Random Kagome Pairing I did called: So in Love with Two. Please Read & Review.





	1. When Reality Shatters

**Author's Note:**

> [Author's Note: I do not own Gundam Wing, that right belongs to Katsuyuki Sumizawa; nor do I own InuYasha, that right belongs to the talented Rumiko Takahashi. I do own the crazy idea that I am putting the character through.]

****A smile on her face as Kagome setting up everything she would need. It was a special day and it had to be absolutely perfect. Just like this morning had been. Waking up to her boyfriend of three years. Snuggling and kisses with dark promises of what would await the other later tonight.

Even the thought had her feeling heat pool in the pit of her stomach. So, with a sigh, Kagome walked herself to the entrance of the little apartment. Slipping her shoes on, while grabbing her purse and cloth shopping bag. There was still a few hours left before InuYasha would come home. And she wanted only the best for him. Meaning fresh ingredients from the corner market.

The trip to the outdoor market was short since it was only two blocks over. A thing she was thankful for. Her apartment was very conveniently located. Near the market, mall, bus station, and work. So, if she wanted she could either ride her bike or walk to where she worked.

At the site of the vegetable stand, Kagome waved hello to its proprietor and elderly lady who loved to gossip. A small price for the farm fresh veggies. When she got a toothy grin, Kagome began inspecting the daikon radishes, carrots, and celery that InuYasha loved in his homemade beef ramen. A dish Kagome had spent a year perfecting it to his taste.

"Oh, are you preparing a feast for your man, again?" the woman asked.

Giving a small soft hum in response, Kagome lifted a small bushel of carrots. Inspecting them with a critical eye before putting them back.

"A special occasion then. He must know how lucky he is to have a sweet girl like you," the woman sighed. "Mayhap he'll pop the question tonight then?"

Kagome paused in lifting another bushel of carrots. Her face felt hot as she thought about it. Three years of being together had her really hopping. Since of late InuYasha had been a bit more secretive than normal. And she'd smartly kept her mouth shut. Not wanting to irritate him with questions.

"Oh, that blush tells me everything, Kagome," The woman chortled at her expense.

Turning her head to look at the woman, Kagome went still. A flash of white and red catching her attention. Putting the bushel of carrots down, she moved through the stands, keeping from view. Until that flash of color turned into who she'd thought it was. There he was sitting at a small table outside of a romantic little cafe. Said cafe he never wanted to take her too.

"Oh, guess it's that time already,"  the woman said as she came up beside Kagome. 

Not looking way, Kagome asked, "What do you mean?"

A gentle laugh came from the old woman, as a tall, black-haired woman, who looked oddly familiar, appeared by InuYasha. Watching as he stood and embraced her. Planting a very passionate kiss on the woman's lips. Which was returned in full? 

"They meet at this time every Saturday. A pair of young lovebirds, they are," The woman said explaining.

Swallowing as her throat felt incredibly tight and dry. Kagome felt her bottom lip tremble. Pain blossomed where her head was supposed to be. Making an odd guttural sound in the back of her throat, Kagome turned, ignoring the old woman's questions and walked away. Numbness setting in as she kept herself from running and drawing attention to herself. Not wanting to go home, Kagome decided it would be best to just walk aimlessly for a while, attempting to get her thoughts in some semblance of order before she confronted her boyfriend, no ex-boyfriend.

 

**_TBC_ **

 

8th Day: (7/11/18)

Apocalypse: E.N.D. : (7/11/18)

Death Bonded: (7/11/18)

Devil in the deal: (7/11/18)

Diabolik Miko Diaries: (7/11/18)

Down the Rabbit Hole: (7/11/18)

Fallen Star: (7/11/18)

Feast of Flesh: (7/11/18)

Fighting for Enlightenment: (7/11/18)

Forbidden Fruit: (7/11/18)

His Brother; Blood & Magic: (7/11/18)

How it Should Be: (7/11/18)

Juxtaposition: (7/11/18)

Obsession: (7/11/18)

Past, Present, & Future: (7/11/18)

Predation: (7/11/18)

Red String of Fate: (7/11/18)

Science of Love: (7/11/18)

Silver Memories: (7/11/18)

So in Love with Two: (7/11/18)

SPACE: (7/11/18)

The Choices we Make: (7/11/18)

The Taste of a Rose: (7/11/18)

Tolerably, Intolerable: (7/11/18)

Twisted Fate: (7/11/18)

We All Fall Down: (7/11/18)

Zero to Gundam: (7/11/18)


	2. Alcohol Tilted Axis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Author's Note: I do not own Gundam Wing, that right belongs to Katsuyuki Sumizawa; nor do I own InuYasha, that right belongs to the talented Rumiko Takahashi. I do own the crazy idea that I am putting the character through.]

It had been hours since she had seen InuYasha with another woman. A woman she knew all too well. It hurt, to say the least and that pain was mostly numbed now, thanks to the copious amounts of liquor she had imbibed since finding herself in a daze in the dark side of Tokyo. It was a small dive bar, loud music, to much smoke in the air and pool. And, of course, Kagome had just sat down on the first open bar stool and ordered without thinking. When the bartender looked at her funny she had done two things.

The first had been pulled out her ID Card to let him know she was more than of age for this. And the second was put a small stack of the twenties down and turned the top to the side, indicating that would be his personal tip if he kept the drinks going. Which he did without asking questions. The more she drank the hazier her day seemed. Eventually, she had pulled her phone out of her purse and shut it to silent, then off. Before she had done so, she had seen multiple text and calls from her cheating, piece of shit, scumbag boyfriend. As well as a few from Miroku and Sango.

She knew she should at least reply to those. But that would mean accepting what she saw. Then causing stuff to blow out of proportion. As Sango and Miroku, while a couple, were both good friends with both InuYasha and her. And to make matters worse they all worked together for the same company. Drama, that was the name of that stupid high school game,  one she didn't want to play right now. With a lopsided grin, she signaled to Ruby, the bartender that was now on duty for the closing shift, to bring her another whiskey sour.

The way the woman raised her red eyebrows, that matched her very red hair, giving credence to her name, Kagome wondered if the woman would try to cut her off. But the small sigh and smile of understanding in her all to green eyes, Kagome knew the woman was sympathizing with her. And another drink was placed before her. Smiling Kagome lifted it up and sipped at it. Allowing the Whiskey to burn across her tongue and down her throat. Even if that burn was now heavily muted.

All too soon though, Kagome didn't know where the time went, Ruby was making the last drink, the last call. Earning a loud boo from the other patrons. Kagome just smiled at the woman and slowly stood up from the stool she had been on for the last seven hours. Hissing and winching at the pain radiating from her hips into her lower back. The world tilting erratically around her, as she let her Reiki kick in from behind the barrier she used to hide it. It helped to sober her just enough before she put it back behind that barrier.

Leaving another solid twenty for Ruby, who looked a bit worried at her, Kagome waved and tottered out of the bar. Frowning at the cool night air hit her face. It proved she was shit-faced big time if it was causing her flesh to raise due to a chill of her alcohol heated body. But that was something she could deal with later. Now, now she needed to find a hotel, pay with what little cash she had left to stay the night, so she could plot on what to do about her life. The last three years was gone, ruined. She refused to stay with InuYasha if he was cheating on her. That apartment was no longer 'their' or even 'here' home. It was all a pretty lie.

Hiccuping, Kagome tasted the acidic taste of stomach bile. Making her pause, lean over and steady herself by placing her hands on her knees. With slow, steady breaths Kagome forced her body to calm down. As her ears picked up the sound of the gravel covered pavement crunch as someone made their way towards her. Which, of course, was par for the course with her luck. Someone was potentially going to 'try' to take advantage of her because of how piss drunk she was.

That anger she had felt earlier came back with a vengeance just as she felt the aura of her potential assailant stop inches behind her. Making her eyes narrow as she stood up. Then a hand was on her shoulder, pulling her back. Balance already impaired due to the large amount of alcohol flooding her system, she fell back against whoever this was. A deep chuckle echoing in the chill night air. Further inciting that anger into pure, white-hot rage.

"L-let me g-go. O-or you'll b-be s-sorry," she slurred as she attempted to pull away from the man.

Again the guy just chuckled. Growling, Kagome let her body go still, glad that the liquor made it lax.  Then she went into actions, her mind blurred a bit with the haze of the whiskey, she lifted her foot up and stomped it down on the guy's foot. Apparently taking him by surprise and his hold on her loosened. Then she spun and almost toppled over, as she tried to shove him away from her. Another growl coming from deep within her.

"Bitch! What the hell do you think you are doing. Just come along quietly and I assure you that you'll enjoy yourself," the man said.

This had Kagome curling her lip in a sneer at the man as she 'tried' to spit at him. Only to have it dribble down her chin. Causing the jerk before to laugh and grab at her again. Already she had prepared for this attempt. Raising one arm she swatted his hand away, while lifting the opposite leg to kick, which sent her balance, precarious at best now, over the edge. Something the man had been waiting for as she was slowed and losing control of her body quickly, as his arm flung out and caught her across the face.

Brilliant white light exploded across her vision as pain ricocheted around inside of her head. Kagome gasped, getting angrier as she let the barrier drop around her Reiki to flood her system. It would cause problems but she was damn sure that the bastard just gave her a concussion. Raising her own hand to punch back, she heard two shouts, then flashes of green, black, with dirty blond and brown, as she twisted to fight off the two new possible assailants.

Just to have a deep, quiet voice that was deadly sounding in her ear. Reiki coursing down her arms and into her hands, enhancing her strength, she reached out and grasped at the man's arm and pulled him towards her, curling her shoulder down into his chest as he was shorter than her. Seeing a flash of blue in her blurred vision as she attempted to toss him. Only to have her body spun and held against a thin chest. Where before the pain finally took hold and her Reiki was subconsciously put behind the barrier again, she saw a flash of what looked like an off shade of amethyst.

"Hey... hey... stay with us." a voice seemed to say to her.

But Kagome couldn't anymore. It would be all her fault if something bad happened to her. The world went dark as her body went limp. Fate hated her at times. And yesterday was supposed to be a happy day. That was her last thought as Kagome let her consciousness sink into oblivion.

 

**_TBC_ **

 

8th Day: 7/18/18

Apocalypse: E.N.D.: 7/22/18

Devil in the Deal: 7/29/18

Diabolik Miko Diaries: 7/29/18

Down the Rabbit Hole: 7/30/18

Face First: 8/8/2018

Fallen Star: 8/5/2018

Feast of Flesh: 8/7/2018

Fighting for Enlightenment: 8/5/2018

Forbidden Fruit: 8/8/2018

His Brother; Blood & Magic: 8/8/2018

How it Should Be: 8/8/2018

Juxtaposition:  8/12/2018

Life in the Seireitei's Squad 11: 8/12/2018

Obsession: 8/5/18

Past, Present, & Future: 8/12/2018

Predation: 8/12/2018

Red String of Fate: 8/21/2108

Science of Love: 8/21/2018

Silver Memories: 8/21/2018

So in Love with Two: 8/21/2018

SPACE:

The Choices We Make:

The Taste of a Rose:

Tolerably, Intolerable:

Twisted Fate:

Unwanted Fraccion: 8/13/2018

We All Fall Down: 7/18/18

Zero to Gundam:


	3. Waking up is Difficult to do!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome wakes up after passing out feeling like crap. And her day doesn't really get any better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters, that right belongs to Katsuyuki Sumizawa; nor do I own InuYasha or its characters, that right belongs to the talented Rumiko Takahashi. I do own the Original Characters (OCs) in this story thou.

Her mind was still foggy as it dragged itself back to the land of the living. Kagome tried a few time to open her eyes, finding her lids to be little mini bricks of lead. It was annoying, as she opened her mouth and tasted the nasty after taste of too many whiskey sours, on top of being almost bone dry. Groaning as she finally was able to get her eyes to crack enough, just to squeeze them shut again. It was bright in her room. 

At the thought, she realized it was wrong. Forcing her mind to cooperate with her as she recalled the events of Saturday. She had found out Inuyasha was cheating. Seeing it first hand, then going to a bar on the more seedy side of Tokyo. Getting smashed and then leaving the bar. From there it got a bit blurry before her mind so politely slammed her with the struggle of an ass who thought to take advantage of her drunk. Then... then there had been more and she had tried to fight but then it was black. Panic swelling in her chest Kagome snapped her eyes open, flinching a little this time as the light filtered in. 

A quick look around the room told her she was not in a hotel or motel room. That this was someone's home. If the pale blue walls with a mix of Star Wars, Star Trek, and Deep Space Nine posters, along with a few basketball posters on the wall were any indication. This was so not good. She was going to catch hell for this stunt. And she could hear it already what they would say to her. Groaning as she rolled onto her side, Kagome slowly pushed herself into a sitting position. 

Feeling the world tilt as her stomach lurched. Again she closed her eyes, concentrating on the little place in her mind as she lowered the barrier on her Reiki. Letting it flood through her system, purifying the last of the effects of her binge out of her body. Once it was done, she stuffed it back behind that barrier. Since she had no clue who had 'helped' her enough to bring her to their home. She'd be screwed if they were demonic in nature. More so with the faint images of an off amethyst and sapphire blue flashes she recalled before passing out. Opening her eyes, she looked at the small clock on the nightstand table, seeing it was after eleven am. 

"Oh, you're awake! How are you feeling, Miss?" 

Whipping her head around so fast, Kagome felt her neck crack as her eyes crossed. There standing against the doorframe was a tall man with boyish features, a long dark blond braid. The smile on his face had his eyes, which were that off amethyst, sparkle as he stared in amusement at her. Opening her mouth to speak, Kagome snapped it shut and did her best to produce some spit to wet it. When she felt it was sufficient she started to open her mouth to speak, just to shut it as a phone rang out somewhere else in the house. 

Reminding her that she had turned her phone off while at the bar. Ignoring all the text and phone calls from her friends. From... him. Eyes going wide as she began to frantically looking around the room for her purse. Kagome began to curse colorfully under her breath, before sliding off the bed, onto her hands and knees in search for it. 

"Uh... okay..." 

Peeking up at the man, she saw another standing next to him. This one had short brown hair and the sapphire blue eyes that were similar to her own. His face was dour, reminding her of her bosses. 

"I am sorry for being rude, but my purse!" Kagome stated her panic clear in her voice. 

The brown-haired man came in and knelt down and reached under the bed. Her eyes following where he was reaching to see that her purse was there along with her shoes and socks. Flushing in embarrassment as she took her purse from him when he offered it. Only to pause and grab his arm when she saw a faint blue-black bruise on his upper arm. Hard to miss with his pale skin and wearing a loose dark green wife beater. Her mind supplied her trying to judo flip someone. 

"Oh, my... I... did I do that? If so, I am so so so so sorry, sir!" she whimpered. 

An amused laugh came from the doorway. Making Kagome narrow her eyes as the blue-eyed man jerked his arm from her with enough force that she almost toppled face first into his thin chest. Making her give him a hard look.

"Don't worry about it Miss, it is not often that someone can get one up on Heero here," the amethyst eyed man said. 

"It doesn't matter. I was drunk. Adrenaline pumping and I attacked someone who was... apparently trying to help me. There is no excuse for my actions other than my own stupidity," she said, her voice showing how she was feeling, grumpy. 

The blue-eyed man blinked once before turning and walking out of the room. Pausing to whisper something to the amethyst eyed man. Who frowned, suddenly serious as he nodded in understanding. Making Kagome feel awkward and curious all in one go. Deciding it was none of her business, she quickly dug her phone out of her purse and held the power button turning it on. The T-mobile jingle playing, before several pings of various tones rang out in a constant stream for a few seconds. 

"Hey, uh... Miss? Can we drop you off somewhere?" 

She looked up at the two men, who were watching her as horror flooded her system. Glancing back at her phone, then back up Kagome couldn't help it, she started to cry hysterically. 

"What is wrong? Miss?" the amethyst eyed man asked. 

"It's MONDAY! I AM SO DEAD! MY BOSS IS GOING TO KILL ME!" she wailed as she slunk back to her knees, not noticing the two very confused men looking at her.

* * *

 

 

Kagome sat in the back of the simple Black Honda Civic. The two men, Heero and Duo, had offered to take her and drop her off where she wanted. Of course, she had chosen work. And thus now they were zipping at a fast, dangerous speed through downtown Tokyo. It was now midday meaning that there was a lot of pedestrians walking around on their lunch break. But in her mind, this was for the best. 

Though, if she wanted to be really smart, she would have texted Sango and Miroku, then her boss. Who was more than likely going to try and skin her alive. Worrying him like that. Instead, she figured she'd just show up at the office and let him and the others see first hand that she was okay. And conveniently use Heero and Duo had a buffer. Because there was no way the almighty and all-powerful boss of her would harm innocent bystanders, let along humans. It would be breaking several of the laws in place. 

"Uh, turn here and show the guard my passcard I handed you when we got in the car," she said as she began to fidget by bouncing her feet off the floor of the car. 

It took only seconds before they were in the private parking for employees on the upper floors. Once she directed them to the spot where she usually left her bicycle when she rode it to work, shrugging at the pointed look both guys gave her. Kagome slipped out of the car and tried to smooth down her very wrinkled blouse and blue jeans. 

"So, you think you can escort me up before heading to your job?" Kagome asked. 

Two silent head nods had her smiling as she held her hand out for her passcard. Turning she tried her best to not run to the private elevator. Kagome let her mind go over what Duo had told her because Heero was so like her boss and didn't talk unless he had something to input, that they were Private Investigators. Damn good ones that were always helping the Tokyo Police, and on occasion the government. 

Swiping her pass over the scanner before leaning in and letting the laser get her retina. Kagome tried to figure out how to explain things without causing more of a ruckus than she already had. Disappearing for over twenty-four hours with no checking in was a huge no-no. So, as the elevator dinged and the doors slide open, Kagome stepped into the spacious metal box, watching as Heero and Duo did. 

"So, you like a VIP or something, Kagome?" Duo asked as the doors slid shut and the elevator began to move. 

"Or something," she replied, smiling easily at him. 

Frankly, she liked him. Both had auras that said they'd been through some shit. Had to kill to survive at one point. But it didn't detract from their honest-straight-to-the-point personalities. She could easily respect both of these men. Trust them as well. It was not hard to see, though their aura's cemented it, they were people of their word. 

"Right," Duo said, giving a low chuckle just as the Elevator came to a stop making him blink. 

Laughing softly, hearing the nervous edge to it, as she stepped out. She loved that the elevator was a lot faster than a normal one. Since one didn't suffer slowness in any shape or form. Looking around the large top floor, she saw that Sango and Miroku's joint office door was closed. Though there were muffled voices coming through. Meaning they were arguing again. While the main office door, behind a very empty desk she usually occupied suddenly opened. Giving a sheepish grin at the cold golden gaze pinning her where she stood. 

"All three of you into my office now." 

There was no mistaking the subdued anger in his voice. Or at least to her as she practically ran into the office once Sesshomaru moved out of the way. Wisely she kept her head down, not meeting his gaze. Peeking back as subtly as she could she saw both Heero and Duo walking towards the office. Their faces blank, though their auras were jumping at the fact they had just been commanded, not ordered or asked, outright commanded to enter the office like troublesome children. 

Once the door was shut, Kagome stood directly in front of his desk. Duo and Heero stood on either side of her. Both looking like they were relaxed and unconcerned. While she was tense as Sesshomaru made his way over to them and sitting in his chair. 

"Who are these two, Miko?" Sesshomaru asked/demanded

"Oh, well... this is Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell. They helped me and brought me here," she said, smiling widely. 

The flat look she got for her answer after he flicked his golden eyes to either guy on each side of her. Kagome saw the shock in his aura as well as the way the corners of his eyes tightened for but a fraction of a second. 

"Hn, you two work faster than I was told. Since I just called you only two hours ago. Though, I am sure that there is a reason you are in the company of my secretary and family friend and ward," Sesshomaru stated. "Do any of you care to explain?" 

Kagome wasn't fooled, she could tell that this was another command. And he was twice as angry than she had originally assessed. For him to state who and what she was to him was a jab at her. Reminding her that what she did reflected on him. Hanging her head, she mumbled a soft apology and began to tell her tale. Airing her dirty laundry to her two saviors, who apparently Sesshomaru had called to find her sorry ass.

* * *

  
  


The office was silent after everything was said and done. By this time, Sesshomaru had called in Sango, Miroku, and Kirara, who was currently on Heero's shoulder and nuzzling him affectionately. Which was odd, since the two-tailed Demon Cat didn't really like anyone who didn't work there. It was adorable as well since he wasn't reacting at all to the affection he was giving. Though his aura was calm and very pleased. 

"I see. And nothing else happened to you, Miko?" Sesshomaru asked her. 

"No," she replied keeping it short and simple. 

"That is good. Extremely foolish of you, but good," Sesshomaru stated. 

"That doesn't excuse Inuyasha being a certifiable asshole. Nor Kagome's cousin either. Both going behind her back for the gods only know how long." Sango snapped as she crossed her arms over her chest. 

Peeking over at her best friend, Kagome hoped that she wouldn't keep bitching. An irate and angry Sesshomaru she could handle. And it was a good thing that he had calmed down over the course of the last three hours.  But him getting pissed off because of his half-brother would make the rest of her day completely miserable. 

"Now, now Sango, we have to trust our boss to do what is right. You know how he hates drama in general. And this is now workplace drama," Miroku said in his soothing voice, trying to placate Sango. 

There was a long drawn out silence as they all just stared at each other. Leaving Kagome wondering if the God's were hating on her again. Because if they were, she could always be that evil, devious brat and pull out the little bauble they had given her to take care of. Reminding them, and everyone else for that matter, that she was not to be taken lightly. 

"Uh, I know that it probably isn't any of my business but I think that Dog person you keep mentioning should be drug through some mud and humiliated," Duo stated, his voice low and soft. "When in a committed relationship you don't fuck around and screw with the person who you are supposed to love. And while I have only known Kagome a few hours, she is a really sweet, honest person. Undeserving of such treatment." 

Her face felt so hot at his comment. Just as Heero gave a slow, single nod of his head in agreement. It was outright embarrassing. Moreso because she knew they both meant it. At times being a Miko and able to read auras sucked ass. That and Miroku being able to as well, due to being a Buddhist Monk didn't help. Especially with the wide, cheesy grin on his face. 

"Monk, I'd get rid of that smile before this Sesshomaru removes it for you," Sesshomaru stated. "And you are right, it is not any of your business. But your opinions are noted. Now that we are done, I will pay you for your services."

At this, Kagome knew that She, Sango, and Miroku were dismissed. Giving a full bow at the waist, she turned to leave the office. Only to pause as the door was thrown open and there stood the person they'd all just been discussing. 

"Wench, where the fuck you been? Do you know how worried I was? That you even freaked out the ice prick there?" Inuyasha said in his normal brash manner. 

The urge to sit him was so strong but she refrained with Heero and Duo there. Instead, she stiffened her back and stared him down. If he wasn't wearing the protective charm to blend in and look human, she knew his ears would be flat against his head at her look. 

"Keh, don't get uppity with me," He groused. 

"I really doubt you were that worried, Inuyasha. Especially since you were busy with my cousin Kikyo at that little cafe you refused to take me... on our three year anniversary," Kagome said, her voice cold. 

The way his eyes went wide before his face turned red was telling. Not wanting to let him get a word in edgewise, Kagome walked towards him and jabbed a finger in his chest before dragging it up to the subjugation beads. Feeling how erratic his heart was beating at the silent threat. 

"I saw it with my own eyes. And the little lady who runs the produce shop across the street said you two had been meeting for a while now. Every Saturday," she hissed before dropping her hand and stepping around him and out the door. 

"Miko, I think it would be best if you waited at your desk while I finished business with these two once you all vacate my office. I need to talk to you some more," Sesshomaru requested, his voice almost polite. 

"Yes, Sir," she replied as she stepped out and went to sit at her desk. 

Watching as Miroku, Sango, and Kirara followed her out. Inuyasha bringing up the end of the line. His gold eyes looking at her balefully. He was not happy. When he stopped at her desk, looking down at her, she waited. Knowing he would try to play on her kindness and sentimental side. 

"Kagome, please..." He started only to stop when she smacked her hands on the top of her desk. 

"I told you from the beginning the things I won't abide by Inuyasha. And you did two of the three," Kagome growled low in her throat. "You lied and cheated on me. And with my own cousin. So, you have nothing to say. Don't worry I will be getting my clothes and personal effects from the apartment before the day is done and moving back in with my mother. I have already informed her of this and why." 

The soft, plaintive whine from Inuyasha made her want to soothe him. But she knew that would not happen. By doing those two things, he had hurt her. While not physical, it still inflicted pain on her that would not be easily taken away. She had told him that if he no longer wanted to be in the relationship or found someone new to tell her and she'd set him free. And that she couldn't abide by liars, they were scum. And to never ever hurt her. She'd had her fair share of hard knocks and he knew it. 

After a few minutes of very tense silence, Kagome watched as Inuyasha walked to the elevator, not even sparing her a glance before getting on. So, the moment the door shut Kagome was set upon by Sango and Miroku in a fierce hug and comforting words as she waited for Sesshomaru to finish his business and call for her again. While she mentally debated if she should have just stayed in bed, pretending to be asleep? 

 

**_TBC_ **


End file.
